


Prompts - Choose the ones you like, and ill write them

by SoyBeanieee



Series: Parker Luck ~ One-shot Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyBeanieee/pseuds/SoyBeanieee
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots, here are the prompts, comment the number(s) of the prompt you want me to do.
Series: Parker Luck ~ One-shot Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Prompts - Choose the ones you like, and ill write them

If you like one of these, comment the number at the start of it

1-Peter is bullied by Flash (to extremes)  
2-Peter taken hostage at assembly takes down bad guys in front of the whole school - completed  
3-Fitness Grand Pacer Test  
4-Showing off in pe  
5-Coming to school injured  
6-Peppermint  
7-Peppermint but at school  
8-Arachnophobia  
9-Peter spends the weekend at the compound/tower with the avengers, and they all discover how much of a gremlin he really is  
10-Your own idea (comments)

I'm aware there is no detail at all Whatsoever, but I have ideas for them all, just really bad at summarising :/


End file.
